Penguin Racing: The Videogame
Penguin Racing.jpg|right]] � Penguin Racing is a Penguintronics videogame for the Wii. You race other characters to win the races. Characters Character: Jtolla Vehicle: Puffle stampede Special Move: Puffles come and attack the others players for 10 seconds � Character: Cream Vehicle: The Cone on Wheels Special move: Shoots ice cream at the others windsheild and stays there until thaey shake their wii remote rapidly � Character: Velma Vehicle: Bubble Special Move: Dancing Penguin distracts the other players for 20 seconds Character: Fluffy Vehicle: Running Special Move: If you get close enough, he can jump into your car and knock you out. He gets to keep your car for the rest of the level, along with the special move the owner had. You now have to run and get in a car Character: Gary Vehicle: Snow Trecker Special Move: Shoots the Rocket 3000 at the closest person Character: Fredrick Vehicle: Mini Snow Trecker Special Move: Shoots mini Rocket 3000 at the closest person Character: Rockhopper Vehicle: Migrator Special Move: Shoots Snowball Canon Character: Yarr Vehicle: Crow's Nest Special Move: Shoots Snowball Canon Character: Aunt Artic Vehicle: Flying Penguin Times Special Move: Throws pencils at you Character: Lilly Vehicle: Flying Pencil Special Move: Throws Penguin Times at you Character: Sensei Vehicle: Card-Jitsu Cart Special Move: Hot Sauce Gun Character: Pufflesei Vehicle: Flying Sensei Hat Special Move: Snow Ball Gun Character: Cadence Vehicle: DJ stand Special Move: Makes your car radio go on and distract you for 20 seconds Character: Jam Vehicle: Flying MP3000 Special Move: Goes super fast Character: Minsky Vehicle: Penguin High on Wheels Special Move: Bores you with arithmatic wich distracts you for 10 seconds Character: Sarah Vehicle: Chomper 2000 Special Move: Chomps through your Car and makes you run like Fluffy, except your car is gone Character: Lennie Vehicle: Galaxy Cruiser Special Move: Star Gun Character: Bennie Vehicle: Space Pod Special Move: Lets Comet get out and steal cars (Note: you control Comet during this part and Bennie goes straight forward) Character: Lennie X Vehicle: Galaxy Cruiser X Special Move: Makes your X self come out and attack you for 30 seconds Character: Tiph Vehicle: Time Machine Special Move: Freezes time for 10 seconds (Note: Tiph doesn't get frozen in time) Character: Rose Vehicle: Flower Garden Cart Special Move: Makes you sprout into the ground for 30 seconds Character: Agent Zach Vehicle: Jet Pack Special Move: Uses super boost to go 10 times faster for 50 seconds. Character: Gamma Wolf Vehicle: Tree-mobile Special Move: Gamma Ray and claws Character: Oswal Vehicle: The Car 8001 Special Move: Ninja Powers! Add characters! Race Tracks Sector 7: Race through space! Lennie and Bennie go two times as fast on this level. X Galaxy: Race through X Club Penguin as the X version of who you are! Lennie X goes two times as fast on this level, and still makes your other self come out, it will just be the regular version. Lennie is not avalible in this level and Lennie X does not turn into Lennie for this level Rose's Garden: Race through Rose's garden! Rose goes 2 times as fast on this level. Jtolla's igloo: Race through Jtolla's huge igloo! Jtolla goes 3 times as fast on this level. S.P.A. Base: Race through the S.P.A. base! Agent Zach goes 5 times as fast on this level. Add more tracks! Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Games